Quarantine Regen/Exploits
These are some of the most infamous glitches in Quarantine. Glitch Key *The Safe Rooms in Overdose can be glitched/hacked to open prematurely (usually with a Glitch Key). However, if anyone (including the Infected) enters the room before the 1-minute mark, they will die instantly. Only once the 1-minute mark is reached, however, will the rooms be safe to enter. #When an Infected who enters a Safe Door early will get Nexowned (as this is one of the only ways that an Infected CAN be Nexowned), they will also start "choking" and slump over, and they will remain floating in mid-air. Ghoul *This Exploit will almost NEVER happen, unless there are huge '''frame issues and '''disproportionate lag packets. #The first step is unknown at this moment. #The mouse functions dispack themselves from your mouse/trackpad, and non-functoning mouse buttons. #In turn, your mouse will have little to no sensitivity. This means that it is nearly impossible to turn around, although you can still attack/shoot. #This is the same with any and all other characters in the room. #When the next round starts, everything is back to normal. *Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0K8VOK0e6Q8 Other Perma-Infected *There is a rare, but highly-useful exploit in Quarantine that is very difficult to achieve. Every once in awhile, a player may become truly "Infected," usually when they are killed while lagging, or when a hacker performs the kill. #In this state, the contaminated players keep their Infected character models, yet they can wear backpacks, gear, and weapons. They also keep the bonuses of being an Infected; by having the same HP as a Viral Infected, and the speed and stamina of a Host Infected. They also have clear vision, normal voice commands, and the positive effects of their equipment without having the negative ones. (since the Infected can't wear equipment) #The only downside is that they still "look" like an Infected, with glowing eyes, messed-up skin, and bloody footprints. However, they cannot be knocked back or hurt by other players. #An interesting fact about the "Permanent Infected" glitch is that once you become Infected, you actually run slower as an Infected. Also, you permanently stay Infected until the game ends. Super-Human *A spin-off of the above glitch, this is an even rare glitch that almost never occurs. #You will gain super-Infected speed, and sometimes even an Infected's health. #Unlike the above, you will NOT retain your Infected model. You will always be able to run exceedingly quick as a human. #At times you may also be able to jump higher than normal. Beware, people may call you a hacker for a glitch that's out of your control. Non-existent *This is another random exploit can happen at any time. #In this strange occurrence, if all but one of the players are Infected, the round will automatically end. #The game will incorrectly read it as a victory for the Infected, and the surviving player(s) will not gain nor lose any points. #If one checks the scoreboard (via Tab), the player's name will be grayed out (as if they were dead), though they are still alive. Also, since the player is usually the last person remaining, other players rarely notice that he or she was still alive, making it nearly impossible to prove. #This glitch usually occurs when you enter or re-enter a room while it is starting, because the system hasn't recognized your presence. The best way to resolve this is to either join before the previous round ends, or simply stick it out and ignore the glitch. Kill from the Grave *In this exploit, you must either be dead, or you have spawned into a room. In special circumstances when you die, you will still keep the melee HUD after death, meaning that you can knife while watching the killcam. This can happen in practically ANY Game Mode, but it usually occurs in Spy Hunt and Quarantine. #Your screen will become oddly bright, as the contrast will have suddenly brightened itself. #You will also have either your knife or the claws of a Host Infected. You can melee and hit anything, as well as other players. #You can also use the mouse to scroll towards and away from the player you're viewing, and since you're just a spectator, you can go through walls and other objects as far as the camera will allow. #You can Infect or kill ANYTHING in this state, so long as you can reach it. You will also get the points for it. Lock (Patched by Nexon, so this exploit is useless) *In this exploit, players can "lock" the door of a supply crate, usually in Warhead. #To do so, a player must commit suicide within the area of the door. #While the body is still lingering, player must close the door right onto the body before it disappears. #Doing it correctly will cause the door mechanism to freeze up completely, making it unable to open the door in or out. #The enemies can still be hit from the side. Category:Overdose Category:Subpages